1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices for slicing foods, and more particularly, to an apparatus having multiple blades which are movable in both translation and angular pivoting for automatic production of sliced foods.
2. Prior Art
The production of shish kabobs made of meats and/or of vegetables or other food products, it is known to use containers intended to be filled with different layers of the product(s) involved. The container is designed to work with systems intended to provide for the skewering of skewers or wooden sticks through the various layers arranged within
In addition, in a known manner, each of the surfaces of the container has a multiplicity of vertical slits allowing passage of a cutting means for the creation of shish kabobs and such. This cutting may be performed either manually or automatically.
In the case of manual cutting, there is introduced into the top part of the container a knife blade successively in each of the slits, a pushing down effort combined with a back-and-forth movement are exercised on the knife. This procedure is performed on two perpendicular surfaces of the container. It can be seen that this slicing method is laborious and is not suitable for the industrial production of shish kabobs.
In order to resolve these drawbacks, apparatus and devices have been proposed for performing the cutting in an automatic manner. In all forms of implementation, these devices are essentially comprised of a multiplicity of blades arranged in correspondence and alignment with the slits in the container. This state of the art can be illustrated, for example, by the teaching of patents FR 8024482 and FR 8221153 which propose two different solutions each of which has advantages and drawbacks notably in terms of the quality and speed of the cutting. These drawbacks are essentially the result of the means employed and the movement applied to each of the blades.
The purpose of the present invention is to resolve these drawbacks in a simple, effective and rational manner.